Speak Now
by RikaChieko
Summary: Mattie attends Ivan's wedding, using his super Canada-Who? powers to sneak in.  What will he do when the preacher says 'Speak now?  Song fic, rated M for language.


Hallo, Hallo! Rika here! This my new one shot for RussiaxCanada! I decided to experiment with a new couple, and this in what I pulled out of my good old brain-hat! This is a songfic. It is to the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. I don't own either, because if I did, Taylor Swift would be singing about buttsex and Hetalia would not be allowed on television. Well, maybe on the restricted channel, but you get my point.

I'd like to announce that, due to many request, a lot of them by my fans, the majority by my awesome EditorJew, I will be continuing and finishing 'It Started with a Charleston Chew' and I am planning a sequel to it. Message me with suggestions for the couple you would like to see most! :D

Anywayz, please read, review, and enjoy!

~Much Love,

Rika!

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in _

_On a white veil occasion._

Matthew sighed quietly to himself as he scanned the thick crowd of countries from the corner he had deemed perfect for his antisocial intentions. The last time he'd seen this many of his fellow countries in one place had been at the last World Meeting. But their reason for their joining together today was much, much rarer - one of them was getting married today, or more specifically, two of them were marrying _each other _on this most special of days.

And though the rest of the nations were delighted for the happy couple, Matthew detested the thought of what was about to happen. It broke his heart to think that his former lover, Ivan, would be wed to Natalia in less than an hour.

_But you, are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

He knew it wasn't his business anymore, but anyone could see that Natalia was totally insa…not the right person for Ivan. If you asked for Matthew's opinion, _Matthew_ was the only person that Ivan should be marrying.

Sure, they had been torn apart by the Cold War, when Matthew had hated how Ivan had taken to trashing Alfred, his twin brother, and eventually had to break things off with the man who had stolen his heart.

But after the Cold War had finally ended, Matthew had been able to rebuild a friendship with Ivan. It was an awkward friendship, but only because anyone with one eye and half a brain could see that the pair still had feelings for each other - even Alfred had pushed for the two to get back together several times.

Matthew twitched nervously. He honestly didn't know exactly why he was there and what his motives were. He did know that he wanted to see Ivan, to find a way to stop him from going through with the wedding, but he'd never be able to get him alone long enough to talk him out of it. Plus, he was uncomfortable as hell in his dress shoes, which pinched his feet, and his hair was going to kill him at this rate. The loose blonde locks that usually hung around his neck were pulled back in a ponytail, along with the sensitive curl, and this altogether left him extremely jumpy and discomfited.

He sighed again, just as the church doors were pushed open from the inside, and entered immediately, merging into the wave of people all trying to get inside first. He was trying his hardest not to stand out in the crowd, not that that was a terribly hard thing for a Canadian to do.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And our snotty little family,_

_All dressed in pastel._

Matthew made his way to a new corner so he could watch as he tried to figure out what his next move was. He scanned the crowd of countries as they chatted excitedly amongst themselves. The trembling trio of Baltic States stood nervously, as always, at the front of the room, looking rather lost without Ivan, though it didn't shock Matthew that Ivan wasn't with them, seeing as he'd always preferred to get ready for any occasion, let alone his own wedding, by himself.

Matthew couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of Toris looking quite intimate Feliks; he could faintly hear Feliks rambling on about how 'totally fabulous' his house looked all pink.

He glanced across the room to see Francis chatting excitedly with Arthur, watching intently as Arthur leaned back into Alfred while Francis wheeled his arms through the air to illustrate his point, and grinned at the expression of distain and disgust on Arthur's face as Alfred continued chattering animatedly away with Francis rather than return the embrace. His family was truly dysfunctional.

Matthew jumped; from somewhere behind the wall he was leaning against, he heard a familiar voice scream.

_And she is yelling at her bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room,_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

'Natalia', Matthew realized. He could just barely make out some of the fight she was having with one of her poor bride's maids. He could hear her calling someone stupid, accusing them of trying to ruin her big day, and he was fairly sure he also heard her yelling something about how much she wished her bridesmaid wasn't such a total idiot. Matthew couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl but decided to ignore the witch and focus his attention on something more conductive to rational thought, such as playing with his breast pin, yes, that would work just fine.

He traced over the veins in the blood-red maple leaf, set against little white flowers, and tried not to imagine what Natalia was wearing - he could only imagine that she'd look somewhat like a cupcake as she walked down the aisle to steal his man forever.

Suddenly, the entire room fell silent. Matthew's head shot up as he tried to see what was happening, though that really wasn't too hard to figure out.

A head of platinum blonde hair stood out above the rest at the entrance of the church and Matthew knew that Ivan had come to socialize briefly before he went to await his bride.

Before Matthew could even think of what he should do, before he could consider what the next logical step would be, Ivan was making a beeline for him. He glanced around himself frantically and hid in the only place he could: behind the think, dark red curtains that hung just to his right.

_This… Is… _

_Surely not what you thought it would be. _

_I lose myself in a daydream…_

Matthew let his mind wander as he waited for Ivan to pass. It was easy for him to do, even though he felt bad for Ivan, who surely was in hell.

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, runaway now._

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door. _

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out._

Matthew cursed himself for being so shy. He knew he'd never be able to stop Ivan from marrying Natalia, not even in the one way he knew how. He would lose Ivan to her and there was absolutely nothing he could do to change that.

Suddenly there were some scattered squeaking noises, accompanied by a loud shuffle, drawing Matthew from his daze.

_Fun gestures are exchanged…_

Matthew peeked around the edge of the curtain and saw everyone making their way to a seat. Quietly, he slipped from behind the heavy fabric and found a seat beside Alfred. He was relieved when, for a change, his twin instantly recognized him and took one of his smaller, somewhat dainty hands in his own large, calloused one and squeezed it supportively.

Matthew relaxed his hands, which had previously been clenched against the leather cushion of the pew. The gesture was simple but comforting and he smiled at his usually effervescent brother, looking into his eyes for just a moment before returning his attention to the wedding, or more specifically to Ivan, who was scanning the room as if he was searching for someone.

_The organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march._

Matthew swallowed hard as the entire church got to their feet as the organ began to play. Each note killed him just a little bit more than the last - there was no denying what was coming next.

_And I was hiding in the curtains._

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be._

_Fuck, _Matthew thought, fervently wishing he was back in his hiding spot behind the curtains. Natalia would be coming down her aisle any second now, and he had not received an invitation to what was quite obviously her wedding. But there he was all the same.

Finally, Natalia appeared in the entrance of the church, and Matthew was forced to stand and watch as she moved gracefully down the aisle without the slightest bit of nervousness on her face. She was most definitely _not_ a blushing bride.

_She… Floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

Unable to watch the bride walk down the aisle to steal away his man any longer, Matthew returned his attention to Ivan at the front of the church. He quickly made note of the fact that, while everyone else was focused on Natalia, Ivan seemed to be searching the room for something, or someone, else. Matthew couldn't help but smile victoriously. He knew it was him that Ivan was looking for.

_But I know you wish it was me._

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

As the preacher began the ceremony, Matthew fell into a daydream in which he was brave enough to stand up and say what needed to be said, where he was bold enough to save Ivan from the terrible fate that he was about to be bound to forever.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out._

_And they said "Speak now."_

Matthew's eyes didn't leave Ivan throughout the entire ceremony, yet he managed to not hear a single word that came out of the preacher's mouth, not above the words he wished he could say as they rung through his head, over and over again.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said "Speak now."_

Suddenly, a sound broke through the wall of Matthew's inner mind. "Yesli kto imyeet kakie-libo vozrazheniya protiv svoego naroda prisoedinitʹsya k svyatym uzy braka, if anyone has any objections to this couple joining in holy matrimony," the preacher's old, tired voice seemed to shake the very ground Matthew was standing on. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_I hear the preacher say_

"_Speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

A silence fell over the entire crowd; not a single soul dared to do as much as cough. Matthew could see that this was the last chance he would ever get to win back the one person that meant the most to him, and this time, it was obvious that he was going to have to man up and do it himself.

Matthew reached up and yanked the ponytail out of his hair. His curl bounced joyfully as it was released of its bounds, he began to feel somewhat recognizable again, and finally took a deep breath, steeling his nerves.

_There's a silence, _

_There's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me._

Slowly, Matthew stood. He could feel his hands trembling at his sides as what seemed like hundreds of pairs of eyes focused on him. He wanted to sit down, pretend something had bitten him, or better yet, that he wasn't even there at all, as he was so accustomed to doing. But he wouldn't do it. He couldn't do it.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only looking at you…_

Matthew could only imagine what everyone's faces were like at this very moment. Even his notoriously obnoxious brother would be looking up at him, horrified by his behavior. But Matthew would not look back at them, he wouldn't return their gazes, no, he would remain focused solely on Ivan, who was by then staring, wide-eyed, back at him. Much to Matthew's relief, he could swear that there was a hint of happiness sparkling in his violet eyes.

"I am not the kind of boy…who should be rudely barging in…on a white veil occasion." Matthew started, his voice shaky, somehow finding the courage to say what he wanted to say. "But you are not the kind of man who should be marrying the wrong person."

_I am not the kind of girl (boy)_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion, _

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

A shaky breath filled the moment of silence left in his wake before he continued on. "So please, don't say yes to her, Ivan! R-run away with me, now! I'll meet you in the back of the church when you're out!" Matthew's eyes filled with tears as Ivan made no move towards him. "Don't say your vows. Please hear me out…"

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out_

_When they said "Speak now."_

Ivan hopped down (forgoing the option of steps) from the platform where the wedding party was so carefully arranged. He walked quickly over to Matthew, the tension in his body evident, and Matthew started down at his feet, waiting for Ivan to punch him or scream at him, or perform some other act of rage that he totally deserved. His jaw dropped when instead, Ivan's big hand engulfed his.

Matthew squeezed Ivan's hand and looked up him through blurry eyes as the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes streaked down his face.

Ivan looked back into Matthew's eyes and gave him a genuine smile.

"Let's run away now, Matthew." He couldn't help but let out a hearty chuckle as Matthew squeaked happily, and pulled the smaller man into a clumsy sprint before anyone could snap out of the daze they'd left the crowd that had gathered to see him get married. Even so, he knew they didn't have long before Natalia would be coming after him.

The two sprinted out of the service room of the church and towards the ornate doors in the front. Ivan pushed a still shocked Matthew through the front door and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before he turned and ran to his dressing room, only slowing down to tell Matthew that he'd meet him at the back door once he was out of his tux. He didn't have any time to waste; Natalia would be coming after one of them soon and he could only hope it would be himself and not his precious Matthew.

_And you say_

_Lets run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out _

_Of my tux at the back door._

Matthew ran through out to the overcrowded church parking lot to find his sleek, black car as soon as Ivan had disappeared behind the church doors. He had to be quick getting to his car and getting around back; he knew that he and Ivan didn't have any time to waste, in fact, he could already hear a few pairs of heavy footsteps chasing after him. It was only two sets from what he could hear, and it didn't sound like the click of high heels, so he could assume that he was safe from Natalia, at least for the moment.

"Matthew Williams! Stop right there, damn it! Dude, in the name of all things hero-tastic, I command you to stop!"

Matthew laughed at the sound his brother's stupidity, but he didn't stop running. Instead, he looked over his shoulder when he reached the car. He pressed the button on his key, which he'd dug out of his pocket as he was running, and unlocked the doors.

"Sorry, bro! But for the love of maple and hockey, it's my turn to be the hero!" He yanked open the car and hopped in. In a matter of seconds the car was in gear and Matthew was speeding around the church to meet Ivan, who would surely be done changing by then. He glanced in his rearview mirror, laughing at the sight of his brother saluting him, his signature 'hero' smile on his face.

When Matthew stopped at the back door of the church, Ivan was already there, and he jumped in the car just as soon as it had eased to a stop. Matthew could tell by how tense he was that he just wanted to get out of there as soon as humanly possible, so he pulled out of the church parking lot while pressing down as hard as he could on the gas. He waited until the church was just a speck in his rearview mirror before he broke the silence in the car.

"Bonjour, mon cher. That was close. Please excuse me for interrupting your beautiful ceremony." He smiled at Ivan. It suddenly struck him that Ivan looked and extremely uncomfortable and he was pretty sure he knew why. "Ivan, my jacket is in the back seat. It's big on me, so it should fit you at least a little."

"Spasibo (Thank you), Matthew." Ivan said shortly as he reached around to grab Matthew's heavy jacket from the back seat. Much like Matthew, without a jacket on, he just wasn't comfortable. "I left mine at the church in my haste to get out."

"I understand Ivan. It's fine. I can't wear it over my suit." Matthew scoffed before jumping just a little. "Hold on," he muttered quickly, pulling his vibrating phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? No Alfred… I'm fine Al. No, I will not get raped! Why must you be such an idiot, eh? No… no, Alfred!" Ivan watched, highly amused, as Matthew argued with his brother. "Alfred, no… fine! Hold the _maple_ on!"

Matthew glanced over at Ivan, "Al wants me to put him on speaker, is that okay?"

"Da." Ivan said with a nod. Matthew pulled his phone from where he had been muffling it against his chest and pressed the speaker button.

"Go ahead Al. And it better just be you and Arthur, or I'll go all rouge goalie on your ass."

"Oh, shut up Mat!" Alfred's voice poured from the tiny speaker on Matthew's phone. "You know you can' t touch my heroness!"

"Shut the maple up, man. What do you want?"

"Why, I only wanted to say hi to Ivan!"

"Hello, Alfred!" Ivan greeted contentedly.

"Dude! Hey Ivan! Don't hurt my brother _too _much tonight, and be safe with him, alright? Oh! And hey, congratulations you two! I mean, Natalia was totally insane and shi- ow!" There was a loud thump and Arthur spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Never mind him. He just wanted to tell his brother how proud he is of him. But Matthew, our plane leaves at midnight. Be sure to let us know if you're going to miss it, love."

"Matthew!" Alfred whined. "Arthur hit me..!" Ivan chuckled at his immaturity.

"Shut up, you deserved it!" Matthew was saying. "And I'll meet you at the hotel. I'll figure out what's going to happen by th- fuck." The screen on his cell phone lit up. "Gotta go guys. My boss is calling me. Wish me luck." He clicked over to his other call, not bothering to take his phone off speaker.

"Bonjour, Prime Mister Harper." Matthew greeted nervously. He flinched as his boss began to yell at him.

"Canada! What were you thinking, eh? Going to a wedding you weren't invited to and running off with the groom! I have never been so disappointed in you!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Prime Minister."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Mathieu. What were you thinking, eh!"

"Well…maybe that I love Ivan and that he doesn't deserve to be with that crazy bitch?" Matthew knew he was only digging his own grave and Ivan watched quietly as his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Mathieu! Language!" Matthew's boss was scolding him.

"I'm only human, Sir. I did what most humans in my position would do."

"No, Mathieu. You are not just human! When will you get it through your thick head that you are Canada, eh! You're an embarrassment!"

Ivan got more and more angry at Matthew's boss with each passing word from his mouth; he was being so unfair to Matthew.

"And besides! Its Russia we're talking about here!" he was ranting on. "He's crazy, cold, and he'll probably kill you! The land is useless and so are the people!"

Well. At that, Ivan snapped.

"Do not speak of Mother Russia that way and do not speak to Matthew like that! I can start wars and I can order assassinations. You do not want either Prime Minister." Ivan glanced at Matthew, instantaneously feeling intensely guilty at the horrified look on his face. "I apologize Prime Minister Harper." He muttered quickly, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "But I care deeply for my home and my Matthew. In fact, with your permission, I'd like to marry him."

There was a tense pause in which Ivan dared not look at Matthew.

"I…well…fine," the Prime Minister said finally. "You may marry my country." Matthew gasped and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Ivan then looked up at him, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Boss, can I call you back, eh?" Matthew murmured.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Mathieu." There was a click and the line went dead. The silence that had filled the car just moments ago was back with a vengeance and several minutes passed before Matthew spoke.

"Ivan. Are you crazy, eh?"

"I probably am, Mattie." Ivan answered, his calm façade never cracking.

"I don't want to die…" Ivan looked curiously at Matthew, who was shaking like a leaf.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean,_ that if I marry you, Natalia will kill me, Ivan!"

Ivan's mouth fell from its happy smile into a hard line. "I will let no one hurt you Matthew Williams. You can be sure of that. So, please, Mattie…make me happy again. Will you marry me?"

"Oui," Matthew said quietly. He smiled at Ivan as he brushed the hair from his face. "I'll marry you Ivan." He leaned forward and placed a deep kiss on Ivan's lips.

The two broke away from each other only when air became a necessity. Matthew chuckled as he pulled back out on to the road. "I guess I have to call Al now and tell him I got engaged…"

**END!**


End file.
